Cupids Chokehold
by Zadien
Summary: AU. Since Tecna's gone to a new school, the girls have to rely on emails to share their gossip and love life problems: "She hit you? Diaspro King hit you? Are you hurt? Do you want me to hack into her computer and delete all her files?" Multiple pairings.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Winx. Sometimes I forget to write that but you all know I don't own it. If I did, well, there would be a lot of changes. Sorry but there would.

**A.N.** Ok this is just a short drabble I wrote when I was bored and trying to figure out where I was going with my other fics. It'll be updated randomly whenever I'm inspired but it should be a short story. Basically it's an AU story set in high school revolving around a collection of emails the girls from Winx send their friend Tecna who's moved to an elite prep school. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Multiple pairings and most get a good piece of the action. I may even write some emails from the boys too. So think of this as a look into Tecna's email box. Oh I've given them all AU names.

* * *

**To: **t3cna-w3bst3r

**From:** musa-kee-04

**Subject**: Cupid's Choke hold.

Dear Tecna,

How are you? Is everything great at your new elite school? Do you have many friends yet? Other than on cyberspace? I hope everything's copacetic. Everything's good here… well kinda good. But we all miss you, so much! :-D I especially miss you because since you've gone, things have become a little crazy… ah who am I kidding? It's gone ridiculously crazy! I really wish you were here with me so you could analyze it all. I really need your cool logic because none of the other girls are showing any. Seriously, there must be something in the water or someone's put something in the food. Everyone's in love… or so they say.

I will admit; I honestly believe that cupid, the little guy in diapers with that tiny little bow, has arrived in our small village and attacked all our friends with those heart shaped darts. Seriously, it's got to be the only reason for the way they've been behaving lately. Nothing else could explain the utter chaos that's twisting up their lives and their odd ball relationships. Even Flora, kind and infinitely shy Flora, has been bitten by the love bug. Unfortunately, I disagree with her interests.

She could do so much better than pining after Riven Steele. It's _Riven_ after all! Egotistical, stuck up his own ass, Riven! And especially when everyone knows he's dating Darcy Trixton, (the seventies throwback girl who hangs out with the ice queen bitch). But who am I to say anything? I had a crush on him once… a _long_ time ago, mind you. Even if he's a jerk, he's not bad looking and every girl has to have a crush on a bad guy at least once. (Did you ever?) I just wish Flora hadn't chosen Riven of all people. If Darcy finds out, Flora will be dead and you know how Flora hates confrontations.

Then there's Stella. Remember how she's been with Brandon Noble for… well, since they were both freshmen and now they're both seniors, and she's broken up with him because he claimed he thought they were moving too fast. So now she's telling everyone who'll listen that she's over him. In two days? I find that hard to believe. The worst part is that she's set her sights on Helia Shields… the same Helia Shields who shares my home, the one who shares my grandparents and blood. That's right; Stella has decided she wants to date my cousin Helia. It's so unbelievably wrong. He's, well not shy exactly, but he's introverted and he prefers to work on his poetry and art. He doesn't date girls like Stella because girls like her scare him. However, what Stella wants, Stella gets. This could be disastrous.

Then there's Aisha who's convinced she's being stalked. Actually that could be because she kind of _is_ being stalked. But not in a bad way and it's certainly not as terrible as she makes it out to be. From what I can tell, her family and his family are close friends, and when they were younger, they were inseparable. When they were four or so, they agreed to get married, but it was a kiddie thing, you know? But then his parents moved away and she never thought about him.

However, he's moved back. More importantly, he's going to our school now and he's been trying to get Aisha to notice him. Of course, since she's avoiding him like the plague (I don't know why, maybe she thinks he'll force her into that marriage. It didn't help that when he first showed up, he asked her out on a date…I don't even want to know what was going on in his head and neither does Aisha unsurprisingly. You know how she is about boys in general), but he's going out of his way to show up wherever she's at. Hence why she now thinks he's stalking her. I just don't see why she doesn't just talk to him and tell him she's not interested. The really interesting thing is that he's not that bad. He's kind of charming and funny actually and he's confident, even though Aisha's treating him like he's not worth her time.

Oh! Big gossip! Sky and Diaspro, the royal couple (you know because he's a _Prince_ton and she's a _King_.) have officially split up. It was a right royal show down too- pun intended. It happened outside of Miss Griselda's English classroom at home time. He was just at his locker and she came over to talk to him and some words were traded and the next thing, she's screaming her lungs out and he's calmly trying to get her to just go and so she storms off. I thought, 'yay, he's chucked her. Good riddance.' You know I thought they were a crap couple. She was just after his money and prestige and every time she tried to be nice to Stella, it was like watching her trying to cough up a hair ball. If that's not a big hint that something's wrong, I don't know what is. Seriously, if you're going to date a guy, it's just good manners to get along well with his siblings because when it comes down to blood, it's highly likely that he'll choose blood over a girlfriend. At least Sky certainly would.

So that seemed ok, until Diaspro (what were her parents thinking when they named her that… then again, look at us, we were hardly blessed with the most normal of names. I blame it on being children of the nineties) suddenly whirled around and marched down the corridor and slapped Bloom across the face! Bloom! Our Bloom! I don't know who was more shocked, Sky or Bloom or the rest of the entire school who'd been standing by watching. And not happy with that, Diaspro, while crying, had the nerve to call Bloom a home wrecker. I swear; I had to be held back so I didn't bitch slap the little diva into the next century. After all, Bloom and Sky are just friends. Sure there's chemistry but they've never acted on it. You know how straight laced Bloom is. She'd never help a guy cheat on his girlfriend and Sky's too honourable to cheat. I'm betting he broke up with Diaspro because he wants to ask Bloom out, but that's no reason for her to hit Bloom. She really had no right to do that. I'm so getting her back for that because now Bloom's the talk of the entire school and they're making her out to be some sort of harlot! Diaspro's going down!

Anyways, must jam,

Musa.

**

* * *

**

**To: **i-like-sparx

**From: **t3cna-w3bst3r

**Subject: **She hit you?

She hit you? Diaspro King _hit_ you? Are you hurt? Do you want me to hack into her computer and delete all her files? Upload pornographic images and alert the police? Send her multiple viruses? What can I do? I cannot believe she hit you. How dare she? And to accuse you of being some kind of trollop? Do not believe her. From a strictly logical point of view, it was highly probable that she and Sky would not last till the end of the year and would have broken up regardless of his friendship with you. I find it so disappointing that girls have this ridiculous idea that people of different sexes cannot have a platonic friendship!

Please tell me what I can do to make things better.

Tecna.

P.S. I miss you and the girls' loads.

**

* * *

**

**To: **musa-kee-04

**From**: t3cna-w3bst3r

**Subject**: Re: Cupids Chokehold.

Musa,

What on earth is going on there? I leave for two months and already it seems as if the entire group is going mad. Diaspro King hitting Bloom for something that was not even Bloom's fault. Flora developing a crush on Riven Steele… I thought she liked Helia? What happened? They would have been a good couple. Logically speaking, they have similar interests and personalities that wouldn't override the other. Riven is such a bad personality type for her. He's too domineering and if he weren't domineering, he wouldn't be himself and for a relationship to work, people must be equal. It says that in all the self help books I've read.

Stella and Brandon split up? Well I cannot say I did not see that coming. Stella is far too flighty and Brandon has a fear of commitment. It makes perfect sense that they would break up at least a few times before realizing they're perfect together. However, Stella and Helia is a match made in hell. He's far too timid for her boisterous personality. They would have nothing in common and would make each other miserable. Please try to make Stella see that for me.

Aisha is being stalked by a boyfriend she had when she was four? I find this hard to believe. Not that I doubt you in any way, Musa. It's only that I find it hard to believe that Aisha has not already scared him off. If the guy has crossed swords with Aisha and has lived to tell the tale; then he must be someone very special. I hope he catches her… if he's meant to.

As for the Bloom and Sky situation. Unbelievably, I think that is the one relationship that will not have any problems. After all, now that he's broken up with Diaspro, it's only a matter of time for him to see how great Bloom is. As long as she's not intimidated by Diaspro, we all know how annoying her and her cronies can be but Bloom's a cheerleader, one of life's popular people. I am quite sure she'll be fine.

As for me, everything is good. I am adapting to my new school and timetable. I have a room to myself which is good because I was not looking forward to sharing my space. As for friends, well I do have one but I don't know if I'd consider him a friend yet. His name is Timmy and he is very clever and we have some of the same classes; we hang out at lunch in the library so I guess you could call him a friend. He's very nice but sometimes very shy, so it took a while for him to talk but once he starts, it takes an awful long time to shut him up.

Oh, wait, you haven't told me anything about yourself? How are you? Besides anxious about the melodrama our friends have created for themselves? Are you truly ok with Flora liking Riven? You did like him an awful lot.

Yours,

Tecna

* * *

**A.N. **Anyway, there you have it. The first chapter. This really shouldn't go on too long. It's just a series of emails on how the girls get their guys, the usual clichéd high school romance. Next email could be from Stella, she would probably be very vocal. Should be fun getting into her mind and then possibly something from Flora too. So please review and tell me if you like this or do you want me to just stick with stories set in the realm of Magix?


End file.
